


Golden Rays and Kisses

by Cherryx_15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryx_15/pseuds/Cherryx_15
Summary: the golden rays of the sun and soft kisses
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Golden Rays and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably edit this whenever I feel like it. This most likely has errors. But oh well.

All he could do was gaze at her with affectionate eyes. His regular tuff guy external dissolved from his gaze as he watched her rest. 

It looked like one of the cliche movie scenes. The freshly golden rays reach through the open window. Causing her hair to resemble honey and gold. Her skin was fresh from the shower she had the evening prior. Her flushed skin being in contact with his settling all his anxieties to ease. Holding her for some reason always did that, settling his fears. 

His rough fingers softly trace her exposed skin. Soon her eyelids raised to display her honey-brown and gray eye. A delicate smile tugs on her lips when she sees Levi. "Good morning, Levi," her voice hoarse from just waking up. Levi mumbles 'Good morning' back. 

Her long arms stretch out almost, hitting him in the face, and yawns. "How did you sleep," She brings up her finger and pokes his nose. His eyebrows push together for a second, then relaxes them, making her laugh. He simply shrugs his bare shoulders "I slept fine," 

She gives him a peck on the lips "Well I don't know about you, but I slept better than I have in weeks!" Her actions make his cheeks redden slightly but enough for her notice.

"Oooohhh, Someones getting flustered," She taunts him, slapping him gently on the shoulder. Pecking his lips again causing his face to redden even more. 

"Scew off four-eyes,"


End file.
